One Last Moment
by Twilights-Pain
Summary: A look at the last few moments before death swept it's wings over our heroes. Remus and Nymphadora watch over their Son, Fred puts his head together with George to work on another Wease, Dobby looks back on his time with his beloved Harry Potter.


**One Last Moment:**

**Part One: Remus and Tonks**

It was the sounds of oinking that first woke Remus Lupin from his dozing slumber. Forcing himself up from the bed that he and his wife, Nymphadora Tonks, Dora to himself and close family, shared, he made his way to the sound. After a moment of listening, he found that it was coming from their son, Teddy's, room. With slow and quiet steps, he made his way there and paused at the door.

Inside, he saw Dora kneeling over Teddy's bed, her normal features now altered into that of a pigs snout. Teddy gazed up at this wonder in amazement, one of his first smiles on his beautiful, chubby face.

Remus hesitated, part of him wanting to partake in the moment while part of him wanted to watch this time. He couldn't help but feel reluctant toward either decision; a needling of fear growing within his head.

In the end, Remus's mind was made up for him. After five indecisive moments of watching, Teddy's gaze alighted on his father and his tiny hands made a grabbing motion. Dora hesitated for a second, watching this, before turning and gazing at her husband.

"Remus..." she began softly. "Did I wake you? I certainly didn't mean to... I know you-"

"It's quite alright Dora." He told her softly, walking into the room and wrapping an arm around her slim waist. "I wouldn't want to miss this moment for the world."

Dora nodded a little and pressed the right side of her face to his chest, watching their son lovingly. Remus did the same, his grip tightening a little as the earlier fear returned.

Dora, sensing the growing unrest within her husband, tilted her head up and looked at him.

"Remus, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

"I can't help but feel distressed." He replied slowly. "It feels as if there's something wrong."

A soft shudder ran through Dora as her gaze moved to the one small window within the room.

"It's felt like that for awhile, Remus."

"Indeed... but it's getting worse."

Dora frowned a little before tearing herself away from his grip, making her way to the window she had just been looking through.

"It's bound to happen any day." She told him softly, her hand resting on the window sill. "Harry's bound to be close to done with whatever Dumbledore asked him to do."

Remus shrugged and walked over to her, kissing her hair.

"Even if it does, we'll be ready."

"Perhaps..." She shifted a little. "But when it does happen... what will we do with Teddy."

Both of them turned to the small boy who was still watching them intently. The two loving parents could see the determination with in the tiny boys eyes. He wanted, so desperately, to know exactly what his parents were discussing.

"Remus."

Remus looked at his wife, a frown on his face. He could hear the break within Dora's voice and could see the fear in her eyes.

"You've heard the talk." She said softly. "The D.A.... that group within Hogwarts.... they say there's talk of the Dark Lord's arrival. The two Death Eaters there.... whoever they are... They say they're a-flutter. Something's going to happen, Remus."

At that moment, both Remus and Dora heard a sound. With dread in their hearts, the two reached into their pockets and found the coin that they were given not too long ago, by the D.A. members themselves. The two of them knew exactly what was going on.

"You go first Remus. I'll take Teddy to mum." Dora told him, swallowing hard to keep her tears from pouring out. Remus, more composed, merely shook his head.

"We'll take him together...we need our chance to say goodbye."

Dora nodded back and scrambled to the boy, lifting him into her arms. Remus followed and held her shoulder, glancing down at the tiny boy. The confusion in his eyes was now replaced by sadness and fear, as if he too could sense exactly what was going on. He reached out with his tiny fist and held onto his mothers shirt.

Without a word, the small family apparated to Andromeda Tonks's house. She was awake, oddly enough, but looked in at the three in shock and then sorrow.

"Now?" She asked softly. Remus once again only nodded and looked at his son, asking to hold him.

"Now now, Teddy my boy." He said softly once the child was securely in his arms. "Mummy and daddy are going out to do something important. You be good for Aunt Andromeda, alright. Otherwise, daddy and you will have a good talk about what the wolfman does to little babies."

Remus hesitated and then pulled his son closer to him.

"Daddy loves you Teddy, always remember that."

With that, Remus gave the boy back to Dora and took a slow, deep breath. He could feel the fear and other, more complex emotions threatening to take over and knew that he had to stay in control. Tonight was the night that he had to think about everything clearly; failing in doing so could mean the failure of all of those who fought for the sake of good.

Meanwhile, Dora's goodbye was not going as well. Her tears were falling so hard and fast that she could hardly get a word out of her lips. Dora merely stroked his cheek and rocked him slowly.

"You sleep now Teddy..." she managed after awhile. "Sleep, and soon mummy and daddy will be back, alright."

Swallowing again, she passed her son to her own mother, nearly losing it as Teddy clung so feebly to her index finger. Instead, she pulled it away and apparated quickly, being followed closely by her husband.

* * *

These were the last memories that Nymphadora Tonks thought about as she flew through the air. Her body was shutting down, the death curse doing its job. Beside her, Remus flew as well, but instead of fear, he merely smiled. He knew, somehow, that the battle was won. Their son would live on in their legacy.

Dora could feel this now as well and allowed a tiny smile crossed her face.. Making her last move, she reached out and took her husbands hand into her one, closing her eyes as she did.

With what seemed like twin thumps, the loving couple hit the ground; their souls moved on to the spiritual Kings Cross and on.

**AN: This is a series I'm doing, focusing on the deaths of all of the heroes of the Harry Potter series. I nearly cried doing this one, so I'm not looking forward to the rest. These will all be written slower, but I'll try to finish up within the month.**


End file.
